


How Does Lucretia Die?

by Andian



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: She had lived a long life. Several of them, actually.
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Kudos: 21





	How Does Lucretia Die?

Her eyes had gotten worse over the years. Being a powerful wizard was helpful with many things but she had no interest in fighting off the signs of age or further prolonging her life.

She had lived a long life. Several of them, actually.

Her evenings usually consisted of writing about them though she had finished years ago with that and now usually just scribbled about her days and conversations with friends and those she considered family.

The magical light, illuminating her desk, flickered for a moment and then went out.

She stood up with a frown, trying to conjure it back again.

It didn’t work.

Then she saw her body next to her, still sitting in the chair.

“Oh,” she said softly.

“Pretty much,” said a voice behind her.

Surprised she turned around. It should have been Lup. Lup and Barry. And there was an elf here, in red robes, with that same slightly mischievous smile.

It should have been Lup. It was Taako.  
  
“Oh,” she said again. They had met through the years. They had talked, Taako had cooked for her birthday, had invited her to his wedding. They shared friends, shared family, shared a past.

It had all been very civilized. And it had been obvious that Taako had never forgiven her for what she had done.

She hadn’t tried to get his forgiveness. As she had stood in front of Fisher, she had been well aware what this would cost her. It had been less in the end, things had returned to her, bonds had been restored. Not all of them though. Some things, you can’t expect to be forgiven for.

“You’re here for me.”

“I’m getting small assignments, you know. Testing too see my “potential”.” He didn’t do the air quotes but she could hear them anyway. There were implications here, implications she hadn’t quite wanted to consider before.

But now, with her dead body behind her and with Taako being prepared to one day join his family as a reaper, it did suddenly occur to her, that they’d all be gone at one point. The only one who had seen their home planet, its two suns rising and setting in the sky, the only ones to remember all those who had been consumed by the Hunger. They’d be gone. It would be gone.

She swallowed down the thought. Truly, she thought with a slight self-deprecating smile, death had made her sentimental.  
  
She straightened herself.

“Well then,” she said with as much dignity as she had had in life. “Let’s go.”

Taako just hummed and walked over to her desk. Slowly he started paging through her journal. She watched him, not quite understanding what he was doing.

“You wrote so much,” he then finally said, not quite looking at her. “And obviously, my books were better…”

A smile tugged at her lips at that.

“But yours … they were quite good. I loved reading them.”  
  
“You read them?”

She couldn’t keep the surprise from her voice. She had assumed Taako would have been the last one to read her books.

“Obviously,” he scoffed. “Had to check you’re getting all the facts about me right.”

She laughed. She couldn’t help it, the laughter poured out of her like a waterfall, a deep belly laugh and after moment of silence Taako joined her, both of them laughing loud and wild.

There was no more need for air, but she still stopped when it felt like she couldn’t breath anymore.

“God knows,” she said, wiping a tear away from her eye. “I will miss you, Taako.”  
  
Something serious appeared in Taako’s expression.

“I will miss you too,” he said softly.

She stared at him for a long moment. It wasn’t forgiveness. But he still meant it.

Taako walked back to her, offering her his arm.

“Shall we go, Madame Director?” he asked.

She allowed herself one last look at herself before turning away and taking Taako’s arm.

“Yes,” Lucretia said. “Let’s go.”


End file.
